Total Drama Sectyouall Fantasia
by skeleton333
Summary: A lot of good laughs and a lot of good FUCKIN. Now publishing the rest of the chapters on wattpad. /649507218-total-drama-sectyouall-fantasia-chapter-won-xd
1. Chapter 1

A/N- THis Story is nut for basics. No prepz allooed. Warming!: Gai stuff. If you don't support yaoi gtfo. Yaoi boys r fookin hawt.

Chapter Won xD-

"Hey! It's Christ Mclean here, coming at you with some sexah yaoi boyz! This season of toot-all (haha TOOT geddit like fart) dram is all about orgasmic fantasees.!"

"Let's wel-CUM hour neu constants?!" Kriss said Exitedly. "LoL let's welcome Izzy, Dunkin, Gwen, COrthney, Bridgette, Coodey, Zeke, Heather, Alehamjro, Anne Marie, Lindsaysay, hot yaoi boi- I mean- uh- NOah, Owen, Dakooter, Tyler, Geoff Dawn, Mike, Zooey DesChanel, Jo, Harrold, Leshawndra, iJustine,,andm, Scott, !

AFter Chef crashed the plane full of contestants into the ground and everyone almost died, They all gathered on the brand new campsite that Mr. CLean bought. Criss called the new campsite "Sexanakwa" Chris wanted the newest season to be full of sex now that every camper on the island was 18 and up.

Wunce everyone was gathered, Chris announced the first challenge. "HEY FUCKERS THIS IS GONNA BE A SEASON FULL OF SEX SO BUCKLE UP YOU FAB BATURDS!" CHriss shouted as loud as he could. "THe FIRST CHAllEnGE IS WHOC AN orgaSm THE FASTEST. READY SET GOE!"

Bridgette and Geoff wre the only people who knew what the fuck they were doing. Jeff immediateely began fuckIng bridge hard in her thicc puss puss. "My name jeff" He moaned ads he was beginning to lose engery.

Meanwhile everyone else was standing around awkwardly as geff and bridgette were fucking each other right in the midlle of the marijuana forest. (A/N- xD I'VE neVEr even SmokeD weeD I joost thot that would be funny heehee)

"Ugh," Heather said. "That geoff and his thot of a waifu bridgette need to get a fucking room."

"SHUT YO BITCH ASS UP HEATHER!" Chef Hammer yelled as his big black dick was slapping Mr. Clean in the face.

Mike approached Heather nervously, looking her right in the eye. "May I-"

"No you fucking nerd get the fucc away from me I'm finna win this damn challenge but not by getting buttfucked by your shrimp ass"

"Alejandro ge tthe FUCK over here we need to win thiS SHITTTT" Heather screamed.

"Sorry HEather! i"M ALREDDY FUCKIN MIKES GIRLFRIEND." Alejandro said cheerfully as he spanked zoey hard on the ass.

"Heather grabbed Mike and ran farther into the wooods with him.

"YES" MIkE SCReAMed. "I"m Getting LaID.!" He said excitedlu.

Mike pulled down his pants and put a condom over his 3 miiles long dick.

Heather pulled out her fat ass and took a shit on mike's foot.

"What the fuck-" Mike said

"It's a kink I have :)" Heather said. (A/N- I want this fic to be diverse, if u don't like diversity then freak off and gtfo you fuckin prep)

Heather bent down, grabbed a leaf, and wiped her ass, I repeat, wiped her ass, with it.

Mike grimaced and tried to ignore the shit on his foot as he stuck his thicc dick inside of heather's do-what.

Everyone was trying to have sex with any human that consented. Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen of course were having the threesum of there fookINg dreams, Anne Marie was getting fucking jiggy with Scott, and Ezekiel and Jo were shoving furbies up each others asses.

Chef Hatchimal abnd Mr. Clean were the 1st 2 orgeezem but dey didnt cunt cause they arent contants.

Justin was having some alon time playin with himself, watching some fat lesbians on the internet getting ddoritos put in their pussies.

Cody and Noah awkwardly looked at each other as Noah had sex with Izzy and Cody goat fucked hard in teh ass bye Own,

Owen ain't gay, but he'd do anything to win.

Dawn had sex with a tree branch, which surprisingly made her orgasm the fastest. She wun teh CHALLENGE! Everyone stopped what they were doing when she orgasmed so hard she flew backward and showered everyone in the vicinity with whatever the fuck was buildin up in her Virginia.

"Dawn wON THE CHALLENGE! The RESt oF yOU BETTER FINISH THE FUCK UP OR I'M GONNA HAVE A FUCKING ANEURYSM." Chris yelled. "Meet me at the campfire in 2 hours or I'm gonna kill myself!" CrHis smiled widely.

…

(A/N- Nuuuu Mr. Clean ain't a mari soo! His derpressed nd sun dial. Derrr..!)

The campfire ceremony was a bunch of horny 18/19 year olds that were reddy to go 2 bed. Chris Mr. Clean red out who was safe. Dawn was automaton saf3 cause she wun the channel, but everyone else? They were fuckin dead.

"Ppls that are safe XDDDDd" Chris began. "Dawn, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawnda, Harry, Zooey, MikeL, Cooder, Noah, Scott, Courtney, Tyler, Dakota, Izzy, Alejandro, Anne Marie, Ezekiel, (A/N- SEEEEEE! I'M NUT PREDDICATE) Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, and… Heather! That means you need to gtfo joeY. Ur not hot anyway."

Jo got on the boat of losers and left de island 4 good (or did she really hehehhehehehe)!

"That's all for now on tOtal DRAMA: SectYOuALl FaMILIES!" Chris moaned as he got buttffucked by duncan. (Duncan came out as the bye sexuals in between seasons.)

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Too lol-

"Last time on Total Drama Sectyouall Fantasia: Deecks were suckeed, boobs were ripped OOf of Chests, and BUttS GoT SpANKKED.!" Chris grabs his dick and throws it at the camera. "Enjoy this fuckathon that we call TOtal! Drama! SECTyouAL FANTASeez!" Mr. CLean screechedm, waking the entire fucking coutnry up.

"What de fukk was that" Heather said, angrily climbing out of hell.

"I have mOrNING WOod" Dunkin Donuts said angreley

"KiSS MHY FAT JUICY ASS MR. DONUT" Leshawna screamed.

"What the FUikc is wrong with that fat ass bich" Dunkin said loudly

"It's five in the morning and that fuking faggoot called christ mr. clean wok e us up." tiller joseph moaned.

(A/N- geT The EMO REFERENCE!? Of COURSE u Dnt U fuckin PREPS!)

"Git ur phAT puSSies out of BED!" Crhis SHOUTED.

"KRIss…" Chef Hamer wined. "4get about thpse fuckign phags and cum suck my juicy penis!" Chief Hatchet mOANED.

Clean boi ignored him and called all of his campaigners out to the FIRE.

"Todais challenge,,, ur in for a treat laddies and gents… the challenge is 2day is live porn. My luver boy cheffy and i will rate tyour porformances on a scale of 1 to 10… so find someone to pare up wit!"

Noah and cody were the first once 2 pair up. ))) Noah shoeved his 12 incher in codys mouth , cody on his KNEES, noaH screaming.

"8/10." chris said. "Yall bois should get as kinky as chef and i do, next time!"

(A/N- again, if u dnt like hot gay yaoi bois, gtfo)

Anne Marty and Scoot paired up next. They did whatever the str8s do.

"5/10" Chris said plainly.

(A/N- str8 sex isnt as foon to right about… i love gay and bi boys xddd)

Gwen, duncakin, & court went. They were a 3some. (xdddd) Gwen and courtknee stuck their phatass dildos in dinkins butthole at the same time!

Chief nd Mr. Clean rated it a 12/10

Bridgette and Geoffy went next. They did BDSM cuz lol its cool.

Bridge bit down on geffs 2 incher and he started bledding!

"OOOO I LIKE THIS! I wISh YOU COulD DO THIS TO ME CHEF!" Cris sCREECHED EXCITEDLY. "155/10" chris says happily.

"Okay FUKKERS. Wee need 2 sped dis shite UP!" Jesus Christ exclaimed.

After shitting through a couple more ppl hving the sex, Chris decided to announce the final scores.

" **Scores-**

Izzy & Owen- 9/10

Duncan, Gwen, & Courtney- 12/10

Bridgette & Geoff- 155/10

Scott & Anne Maria- 5/10

Noah & Cody-8/10  
Heather & Alejandro- 10000000/10

Lindsay & Tyler- 9.75/10

Mike & Zoey- 7/10

Dakota & Justin- 10/10

Harold & Leshawna- 700/10

Ezekiel & Dawn- 1/10"

Chris finished, grinding on Chef Hamlet's nekkked lap.

"Zekee…. Gtfo" Christ said calmly.

"But… Dawn and I were together…" Zeke-Zeke's eyes got reall wide.

"Ya dick was nasty tho" Dawn said.

"Yee, nd dawn dish soap here has immunity from winning last week." chris winked, like this - ;)

(A/N- Heheheheh zeek is gone liek y'all probably wanted ;))

Zeek got on the boat of losers and went away 4EVER. (A/N- XDDD)

"Well, that's it for now on TOTAL! DRAMA! SECTYOUALL FANTASIA!" Chris came all over the camera.

 ***roll credits xd***


End file.
